


Best Friend's Brother

by Theresa82



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, beremy - Freeform, best friends brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresa82/pseuds/Theresa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Karaoke night at the Mystic Grill and the Gang has quite a surprise in store for them. One of their own has some hidden rock star talent and she is just dying to sing a song about the love of her life. What does it mean when you are in love with your best friend's brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend's Brother

They walked into the Mystic Grill. Bonnie quickly scanned the crowd, searching for the face of the one person she was hoping was there. Finally she spotted him by the pool table and he waved back to her. She smiled.

"Do we really have to do this right now?" Matt asked, pulling Bonnie's attention back to her group of friends. "With everything going on right now, I think a karaoke night is just," he hesitated, "a little too unimportant."

"No." Elena said, pointing a finger at her lifelong friend. "You are not going to ruin this night. We are going to do shots, and karaoke and we are all going to have a great time."

"For once," Damon interjected, "I think I agree with Matt. This is a stupid idea."

Elena shot him a glare before smiling while she swung her arms around her two best friends next to her. "This is going to fun." Caroline and Bonnie laughed, enjoying the old gesture.

"So," said Caroline, "Who is going to sing first?" She turned towards Stefan, who looked away at her question, doing his best trying not to be noticed by the blonde. "Stefan? I think you should give it a try. I've never actually heard you sing before."

Before Stefan could answer her a loud high pitched sound rang through the speakers and the crowd grew quiet. A woman walked out on stage holding a mike. "Welcome everyone to the Mystic Grill's Karaoke Night!" She announced. The audience clapped and cheered before growing quite again to let her finish. "Well, I know you're all excited to get started, so without further ado, who is would like to take the stage first?"

"I would."

The group of friends turned toward Bonnie in shock and confusion as the rest of the crowd cheered. Bonnie stared directly at the woman on stage, not allowing herself to glance at her friends, and especially not towards the pool table where she knew Jeremy must have been in a state of total shock.

She made her way through the crowd and took the mice, finally turning around on stage to look at her audience. She turned around and whispered the name of the song she wanted to do to the band. They began to play and she took a deep breath.

She began to sing. "I called you up, when I know he's at home. I jumped out of my skin, when he picks up the phone."

Bonnie glanced at Elena, who was smiling in shock and amusement. Bonnie wasn't sure what that meant, but it seemed like a good thing.

"Why can't I tell if he's looking at me? Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave?"

The audience began clapping along with the music and Bonnie began to feel more confident onstage.

"I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking. But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?

She began nodding and swaying with the music.

"I really hope I can get him alone. I just don't, don't want her to know"

Bonnie looked over at Jeremy, both of them beaming and she threw herself into the chorus.

"Yeah. My best friend's brother is the one for me. Yeah. A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3."

Bonnie shrugged at Jeremy at that last line, as he bust out laughing. So maybe he wasn't 6 foot 3 or a drummer, but she didn't care.

"I don't want to. But I want to. 'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!"

The whole room was jumping up and down, and Jeremy was looking at her like he had never seen anyone so perfect as her in his life.

"Yeah. My best friend's brother is the one for me. BFB. BFB. My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother."

She kept singing and glanced back over to Elena and the others. Elena was smiling at Bonnie and nodded when she saw she was looking. She approved.

Bonnie continued the song staring at Jeremy, unable to take her eyes off of his huge smile.

When she reached the end, he walked over to the stage and jumped up, standing in front of her as she sang the last line.

"Best friend's brother." She sang, staring into his eyes.

He reached out and pulled her into a kiss. The crowd went wild. When they finally pulled apart she faced the audience and bowed, a huge smile on her face. The people clapped like crazy and she made her way off stage, hand in hand with her best friend's brother.


End file.
